Multi-mass resonators are used for implementing gyroscopes and a variety of other tools. In the case of gyroscopes, multi-mass resonators include at least two masses which are driven in a differential manner. In other words, the masses are driven such that the masses are moving away from each other in a first half of a period and towards each other in a second half of the period. However, in some instances the proof masses may move in a common-mode manner. In other words, the proof masses may move in the same direction for at least a portion of the period.